Fairy Tail MacTsu stories: Fairyland
by MisaRofuDragneel
Summary: Remember how Mavis believed that fairies existed? Well what if her belief became reality? In this story, join the Fairy Tail wizards and a few selected characters not in the guild, as they are brought to a whole new world called Fairyland. They become fairies and discover that humans don't exist in this world. Can they find their way home or are they to stay as fairies for life?


**_This story was inspired by Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Which means I don't own most of the characters. I do own Mackenzie Oakman. She is my OC from Fairy Tail. NatsuXOC_**

 ** _This fanfic is considered adventure, mystery, and some romance!This story is rated T! It may contain some dark magic or curses so it's not suitable for young children. It will contain the following ships/pairings: MacTsu (NatsuXoc), LoLu, Jerza, GaLe, ZerVis, ElfGreen & Gruvia! I hope you guys like it!_**

Chapter One: World of Fairies!

It's another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone is sitting around being board. "Man it's so boring." A ditsy blond stated. "Well you could always go out for a job." Mira said while serving behind the bar. Nothing really happens around the guild now that the Grand Magic Games are over. The guild came back on top after seven years of being on the bottom.

All of a sudden it begins to down pour. "Oh no not again." The blond complained. "Now I'm stuck here again." "Don't be like that. You can find something fun to do!" Mira smiles. Lisanna walks over to Lucy. "Why are you so down?" "I'm so bored. I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Gray and Natsu would fight or something. I just want something exciting to happen today is all. I'm don't venting." The blond walks around the guild. "You want something exciting huh?" A tall orange haired boy in a nice black suit stood behind her. Lucy turns and notices it's Loke! "Ahhh don't do that Loke. You scared me. I thought you were Natsu or Gray." The blond looks up at Loke and before you knew it they kissed. "I knew you two were dating! I knew it since mine and Mack's wedding! Tehehe! " Natsu yelled it out. "Could you be any louder, Natsu. You might wanna say it louder. I don't think Magnolia could hear you!" The blond got very angry at the dragon slayer. "Now calm down Lucy. No need to get angry. This just means we don't have to hide it anymore!" The spirit pick up the girl, bridal style and carries her to a table and they sit down. Natsu and Mack join them.

Then suddenly Gajeel rushes into the guild out of breath and all wet. "There's something comin' you guys! The shrimp and I saw some strange clouds outside and it's not lookin' too good." Everyone panics. "It can't be the anima again can it?" The sky maiden asked. "No I'm sure it's not." Her white companion added. "Everyone calm down. Gajeel close those doors now." A small old man stands on the bar over looking the guild. Gajeel closes the door. "Now I want all of you to stay where you are. This strange cloud he mentioned earlier, I've seen myself. It's like an anima but not as powerful. It's a teleportation cloud. Like an anima it can teleport you to another world but ... this cloud effects only wizards among its radius. Which means if we are in its radius, we will all be sucked into its grasp and be sent to another world." The old man explains. "The towns people will not be effected nor will the town. This thing only sucks up wizards. Even Dragon Slayers. Actually I believe it was a dragon who created it in the first place." "What really?" Natsu asked. "So we just stand by and let this thing take us away?" Mack asked. "Sadly there is nothing we can do. If it activates then we will be going to another world. So stay calm and stand strong my children! We'll get through this because..." The old man shouts. "We are Fairy Tail!" Everyone cheers. "I love this guild. Even though everyone knows we may be transported to another world, again, they all seem to happy about it." The blond states. "That's about all of it really!" Mira agreed.

Suddenly Natsu begins to glow. "Whoa Natsu! You're glowing!" Mack jumped a few inches back. "Well so are you!" He replied. Then everyone began to glow. The only one who was not in the guild at the time was Erza. She had a secret meeting with Jellal across town. "Jellal you're glowing! What the hell is going on!?" The red Mage was started to get worried. "Calm down Erza. I'm not sure but I think we are being sucked into a new world." Jellal added. "Wait what? A new world? This is bad. We should warn the others!" Erza begins to run toward the the guild but is stopped by Jellal. "I'm sure they're aware of the situation as well. Just stay close to me. " Jellal then pulls Erza close to him. "Thank you!" Scarlet muttered.

Everyone then began to float up toward the sky. The glowing allowed them to pass through the building without destroying it. They all then floated to the sky and vanished into the giant cloud. They all saw a bright light and then they appeared in a forest area. They all were knocked out in the process. They were gently placed on the ground. Natsu was the first to wake up. "Ow my head. What happened?" He stood up and realized he was not in Magnolia any more. He was in a forest. "What the? A forest? How'd I get here?" He looked over at Mack, who was still passed out. He walks over to her. "Hey Mack wake up will ya!" The dragon slayer shook her a little and she slowly came to. "Huh... What happened?" She rubs her eyes and opens them. She is shocked by what she sees. Not the forest as much but the fact that Natsu had WINGS! "Ahhh... What the hell... Why do you have wings?" The Crystal Mage then gets up and investigates his wings. "Huh? Wait I have wings!? Well so do you!" Natsu began to feel her wings. "So pretty!" He rubbed one of wings against his cheek. Mack swiped it from him. "Stop that! It's creepy. Where is everyone?" Natsu sniffs the air. "Huh? That's strange my nose doesn't work?" Natsu rubbed his nose. "Funny, mine isn't working either." Mack added. "Oh great! Another pain for us to deal with. Why does this always happen to our guild? Can't we just go through one day without being sucked into something." Mack rambles on and on. Natsu watches her and gets a crazy idea. "Let's fly!" "Huh? No way. I hate heights!" Mack stated. "What good are wings if you won't use 'em? Come on it'll be fun!" Natsu then spreads his wings and jumps up and begin to flap his wigs and flies up and hits his head on a tree. "Ow that hurt! Stupid tree!" Natsu begins to ramble on to the tree. Mack spreads her wings and begin to flap them and floats a few inches off the ground. "This isn't bad?" She floats a little higher until she reaches the tree that Natsu continues to yell at. "Would you quit yelling already flame brain. It's hard to sleep with you babbling like that." A half naked ice fairy sits on a branch of that same tree. Natsu looks up. "Gray! We found YA!" The fire Mage stated. "Yea but I wish you hadn't. Btw where are we?" Gray floats down to them. "And more importantly why do we have wings?" "I'm not sure. But I think we are in that world that the master mentioned." Mack stated. "In that case we're actual fairies! So cool! We're fairies of Fairy Tail!" Natsu begins to fly around in circles cheering. "There he goes again." Mack stated. "We should go find the others! Hey fire fairy! Get you ass down here. We gotta go find the others." Gray grunted. Natsu then flies down toward Gray and Mack but couldn't control his speed and hits Gray sending them both into the trees trunk that was behind Gray. Natsu landed on Gray and they were close enough to kiss. They reacted quickly and backed away from each other. "Would YA watch where you're flying pyro!" Gray yelled. "Oh yea well don't get in my way ice fairy princess!" Natsu yelled back. The two began to argue and fight as usual. Mack gets annoyed. She walks up to them and puts her hands behind their heads and make them kiss. "That's quite enough you two!" They back off of each other. Very quickly. "Ah man not again. We gotta stop arguing Gray." Natsu stated. "Mack why do you make us do that?" "It's to teach you a lesson to stop arguing all the damn time!" Mack replied. "Natsu I love you but stop with these little fights with Gray. Please?" "I guess I'll try." Natsu glared at Gray. "Yea fire breath listen to your wife." Gray grunted as he began to walk away. Natsu began to get angry again. Mack hugs him from behind with her face up against his flame decorated wings. "Please be calm." She softly said. The soothing tone in her voice calms the fire fairy down. "Let's go find our friends and get back home." Natsu stated. He then turned to face Mack and kisses her gently and then they follow behind Gray.

 ** _To be continued in chapter two: The Exceeds are Ginormous!_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback. It'll help me determine if I should continue or just stop with this story._**


End file.
